Siete días
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Una semana en Florencia. Sophie Neveu, Robert Langdon, Vittoria Vetra. Muchas cosas pueden pasar.
1. Dia uno: Parte I

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown.

* * *

**Día uno.**

_**(Parte I)**_

_Iba caminando por el museo observando todas las pinturas que a la vez también lo veían a él. Siguió con su recorrido, cuando de pronto se encontró con una pared: era como un callejón sin salida. Volteó a los dos lados y tan sólo miró más pared._

_Fijó su vista de nuevo enfrente y vio a una mujer de espaldas. Su cabello se movía sensualmente de un lado a otro, movido por el viento, que él ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía._

_Su cabello era pelirrojo, largo, lacio y con un brillo espectacular. Desprendía un perfume embriagador que lo hipnotizó por un momento. Se quedó mirando esa cabellera, cuando poco a poco fue cambiando de color hasta transformarse en un negro cenizo y él se quedó un poco impresionado por el brusco cambio. Sintió también el perfume de esa cabellera, que a su parecer, era más fogoso que el de la anterior._

_Lentamente, la mujer fue volteando dejando al descubierto unos rasgos completamente italianos, unos ojos negros profundos y una tez morena. Se acercó y la contempló, cuando de un solo golpe, la chica se transformó permitiéndole observar unas facciones francesas que descansaban en una tez blanca junto con unos ojos verdes cautivadores. Era la chica pelirroja._

_De pronto, la imagen comenzó a hacerse borrosa y terminó con un resplandor que al difuminarse por completo, mostró dos rostros: La chica de ojos negros y la de ojos verdes._

Robert Langdon se despertó sobresaltado y con una confusión en su cabeza que comenzó a molestarlo. Abrió los ojos de par en par para que se acostumbraran a la luz y después suspiró. Al recostarse boca arriba, sintió la presencia de alguien más en el cuarto, así que giró la cabeza hacia un lado y encontró a una mujer pelirroja, que estaba recostada en la otra cama individual y que sonreía.

La observó y llegó a la conclusión de que era realmente hermosa. Con su cabello caoba, sus rasgos finos y delicados y esos ojos verdes, ahora cerrados, que lo volvían loco.

Al parecer, Sophie se dio cuenta de que era observada y abrió los ojos lentamente, para después sonreír.

-Buenos días, Robert.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Buenos días, Sophie.-contestó Robert, para después acercarse a la cama de ella y darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien.-contestó.

Sophie dejó al descubierto una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía cómo ni cuando había pasado. Simplemente había pasado. Se había enamorado de alguien a quien sólo conocía de una noche. Se podía decir que ahora la pelirroja creía en el amor a primera vista.

-¿Y tú?-dijo Robert sacando a Sophie de sus pensamientos.

-También muy bien-dijo la chica para después pararse de la cama-Creo que iré a bañarme para salir a desayunar.

-Está bien, cuando tú salgas, yo entro.-dijo Robert volviendo a su cama a recostarse.

Sophie asintió y se dirigió hacia el baño mientras Robert volvía a acostarse. Mientras ella se bañaba, el hombre sonreía aun tapado con las cobijas. Recordó el beso que se habían dado aquella noche. Había sido tan especial y dulce. Suspiró. Cómo le gustaría volver a vivir esa experiencia, pues el día anterior que se habían vuelto a ver, también había vuelto la timidez.

_Robert Langdon estaba esperando en el aeropuerto de Florencia. Estaba un poco nervioso y debía admitirlo: Se moría de ganas de volver a ver a Sophie. El beso que se habían dado la última noche que se habían visto todavía estaba reciente en su memoria y en verdad deseaba volver a probar esos labios. Ese mes que habían estado separados, para él había sido más largo de lo normal._

_De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, pues Langdon reconoció esa cabellera pelirroja en cuanto la vio. Corrió hacia la chica y le tocó el hombro. Una joven con una sonrisa lo recibió._

_-¡Robert!-exclamó para después colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_-Hola, Sophie-dijo él separándola sutilmente de su cuello para poder verla-Veo que no has cambiado.-dijo sonriendo._

_-Creo que en un mes la gente no cambia mucho ¿no?-dijo ella con una ceja levantada-Porque yo también te recuerdo igual._

_Ambos se rieron. Después de unos momentos, en el cual ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, Sophie rompió el silencio._

_-¿Nos vamos ya al hotel?-preguntó._

_-Sí, está bien, yo dejé mis cosas en recepción, porque todavía no me asignan el número de cuarto.-contestó Langdon._

_Robert tomó la maleta de Sophie, mientras ésta le agradecía con una sonrisa, provocando que Langdon se sonrojara un poco. Maldijo para sí; parecía un adolescente enfrente de la chica que le gusta._

_En algunos minutos arribaron al hotel. Se acercaron a recepción y Robert habló._

_-Disculpe, ella es Sophie Neveu y es la que me acompañará esta semana._

_-Oh sí claro, ya la había mencionado-dijo el recepcionista mientras tecleaba algo en su computador-¿Van a dormir en el mismo cuarto o por separado?_

_Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que el recepcionista no hubiera dicho eso. Ambos enrojecieron un poco ante tal pregunta; parecían en verdad dos adolescentes. Robert se acercó a Sophie y le preguntó discretamente qué prefería, ante la atenta mirada del recepcionista._

_-¿Qué te parece el mismo cuarto y dos camas?-dijo ella._

_-Me parece buena idea._

_Robert volvió a acercarse al recepcionista._

_-El mismo cuarto y con dos camas-informó._

_-Perfecto-dijo el chico-Aquí tiene su llave-le entregó la llave-Y el número de la habitación es el 103, que disfruten su estancia._

_Robert y Sophie asintieron, dieron las gracias y se dedicaron a mirar alrededor para ver por donde se podía acceder a su dormitorio. Langdon la localizó casi en el fondo y se alegró muchísimo al comprobar que estaba en el primer piso, pues así no tendría que usar el ascensor ni tampoco las escaleras, que también era cansado subirlas._

Después de varios minutos, el hombre escuchó cómo la regadera dejaba de sonar y se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa. Cuando la encontró, se dirigió al baño al tiempo que Sophie salía de éste, por lo que quedaron frente a frente observándose mutuamente.

Ella solamente vestía una toalla blanca alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cabello caía sensualmente por sus hombros, detalle que para Robert no pasó desapercibido y como buen hombre, notó las curvas de la chica. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza levemente.

-Esto…yo me voy a bañar.-dijo Robert entrando al baño precipitadamente.

Sophie asintió y caminó hacia su maleta para guardar su ropa. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Sabía que Robert le gustaba y mucho, pero ¿por qué no se podía controlar?

"Vamos Sophie, tú puedes controlar tus sentimientos", pensó para sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Robert en la bañera pensaba lo mismo. Sabía que Sophie le parecía encantadora y que le gustaba mucho y también tenía la sospecha de que la pelirroja sentía lo mismo por él.

0-0-0-0-0

Sophie y Langdon se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante a una cuadra del hotel. Era de pura comida italiana y como ninguno de los dos conocía mucho la comida de Italia, decidieron pedir lo que todo el mundo conoce: Spaghetti.

-Está muy bueno.-dijo Sophie tomando un poco de su agua.

-Sí, me habían dicho que éste era el mejor restaurante de aquí.

-¿Ya habías venido?-preguntó Sophie interesada.

-Pues no...me lo dijo una amiga.-dijo Robert un poco nervioso recordando a Vittoria.

-Ah.-fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Después de un rato, se quedaron por unos momentos en silencio. Durante esos minutos, Sophie se dedicó a observar a Robert. Era realmente apuesto. A pesar de que era más grande que ella, lo amaba, aunque tenían muy poco de conocerse.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Langdon observaba el restaurante; sintió la mirada de Sophie puesta en él y no quiso encontrarse con esos ojos verdes, pues lo ponían nervioso. Siguió en su tarea de observar el restaurante, cuando de pronto vio algo o alguien que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par.

Vittoria Vetra estaba a escasos metros de él.

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, desde que leí el libro de El Código Da Vinci, me quede súper traumada con la pareja de Sophie y Robert, así que decidí escribir este fic romántico, sin ningún asesino que esté detrás de ellos ni tampoco ningún asesinato que empiece con la historia xD. En verdad me gusta mucho la idea. Espero que a ustedes también.

Y por último quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Laura Daniela que me dio muchas ideas, así que el mérito también va para ella. Gracias LD :)

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Bueno, podemos ver que la acción comienza desde el inicio. Pensaba poner a Robert y Sophie ya como una pareja, pero decidí que lo mejor sería que se diera su relación poco a poco. Esto se quedó intrigante con eso de que he metido a Vittoria desde el comienzo (o eso pienso yo jaja).

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	2. Dia uno: Parte II

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

* * *

**Día uno.**

_**(Parte II)**_

Robert no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí, a sólo unos pasos de él, estaba la que había sido su primer amor, por así decirlo. Aunque pensándolo bien, no había sido su amor, sino más bien un romance de una noche.

Quería saludar a Vittoria, porque aparte de lo que habían vivido, aun le tenía cariño. No amor, sólo cariño. Sophie, algo confundida por la reacción de Robert hacia la chica, no dijo nada; solamente se dedicó a mirarlo. Tal vez ella era la amiga de la que Robert había hablado.

-Espérame un momento.-dijo Robert sin mirar a Sophie y se levantó para dirigirse a los baños, donde iba la chica acompañada de un hombre.

Robert siguió su camino hacia los baños y antes de que Vittoria entrara al de mujeres, la tomó del brazo y la obligó a verlo.

-Hola Vittoria, ¿cuánto tiempo no?-dijo cortésmente.

-¿Robert? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó la chica admirada.

-Sí, Vit, soy yo.-dijo él.

-¡Robert!-exclamó.

De pronto, el hombre que estaba acompañando a Vittoria, salió de improviso del baño.

-¿Vittoria? ¿Por qué gritas?-preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que Langdon estaba ahí.

-Oh, qué tonta, no los he presentado-dijo Vittoria-Tom, él es Robert Langdon; Robert, Thomas Matthew, mi prometido.

Robert y Thomas se dieron la mano cortésmente a la vez que se observaban. Robert se sintió un tanto incómodo, por la mirada penetrante de Tom: lo había visto como si fuera su gran rival. Pero él no sabía que Langdon sólo consideraba a Vittoria su amiga, pues tenía a Sophie. Y hablando de Sophie, Robert se dio cuenta de que la había dejado sola en la mesa.

-Disculpen, tengo que volver a mi mesa, hasta luego.-dijo despidiéndose.

-No hace falta que vayas a la mesa Robert.-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él: la voz de Sophie.

-¿Y quién es la chica?-preguntó Vittoria con un dejo de celos en su voz que logró disfrazar con una sonrisa.

-Oh perdón-se disculpó Robert-Sophie, ella es Vittoria Vetra, una antigua amiga, Vittoria, ella es Sophie Neveu, una…amiga.

Robert dudó un poco al decirle amiga a Sophie, pero si decía que era su novia, no sonaría correcto puesto que no lo era; pero tampoco podía decirse que era su amiga, cuando claramente había atracción entre los dos. Sophie no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor cuando escuchó la palabra "amiga", pero lo disimuló.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Sophie sonriente mientras ella y Vittoria se daban un beso en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío.-dijo Vittoria sin despegar la vista de Sophie.

La pelirroja se sintió algo incómoda ante la mirada de la chica pelinegra pero no dijo nada ni dio muestras de incomodidad.

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo notara, la mirada de Tom se había entristecido un poco. Había notado cómo su prometida miraba al tal Robert Langdon. Vittoria le había comentado que hacía más de un año, había tenido un romance de una noche con un profesor de Harvard, pero le había jurado que solamente había sido atracción carnal.

Ahora, Tom se daba cuenta de que el "romance de una noche" de Vittoria, no era eso. Ella realmente lo quería. Su mirada siguió triste pero firme a la vez. Le quedaba la esperanza de que Langdon no sintiera lo mismo por ella. Claramente se veía cómo entre él y Sophie Neveu había un chispazo de amor. Ellos no eran amigos, eran algo más y eso se veía a simple vista.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos.-dijo Robert cortando el silencio que se había hecho entre ellos.

-Está bien.-dijo Vittoria que no quitaba sus ojos penetrantes de Sophie.

-Pues…un gusto conocerte.-dijo Sophie sin saber porqué Vittoria la miraba así, y una idea pasó por su cabeza: estaba celosa.

-Igualmente.-contestó Vittoria con una sonrisa, que a kilómetros de distancia podía verse que era falsa.

Robert y Sophie fueron por sus abrigos a la mesa y salieron del restaurante en completo silencio. Ese encuentro para los dos había tenido algún efecto aunque fuese pequeño.

El hombre, por un lado, había sentido algo de nervios y miedo al tener que presentar a Sophie y a Vittoria. Sentía que había traicionado de alguna forma a Sophie por no haberle dicho lo que pasó con Vittoria hace más de un año. Y por otra parte, estaba Tom. Robert juraba que Tom, o sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, o lo sospechaba, porque lo miraba con los ojos, podría decir que tristes y con algo de rencor.

Mientras, Sophie estaba casi en las mismas circunstancias que Robert. Había sentido algo extraño cuando besó a Vittoria en la mejilla. La criptóloga nunca había creído en nada sobre los instintos y esas cosas, pero podría decirse que ahora sí lo había sentido. Había sentido los celos de Vittoria en su mirada. La chica la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro que estaba debajo de un telescopio listo para ser examinado. De esa forma se había sentido Sophie.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Robert, de pronto dándose cuenta de que estaban caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Y no recibió respuesta. Volteó a ver a su acompañante y se fijó en que ella seguía caminando sin darse cuenta de que Langdon le había preguntado algo. La detuvo suavemente con su brazo y se colocó frente a ella. La tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó realmente preocupado.

-No. Sí...Sí, estoy bien.-dijo Sophie ausente.

Robert se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos con sus ojos azules. Mientras, la mujer trataba de esquivar su mirada, porque no quería que se diera cuenta de sus sospechas de que Vittoria estaba enamorada de él.

-Vamos, puedes decírmelo.-dijo Robert con un deje de súplica en su voz.

Sophie dudó unos segundos sobre si contarle o no. Al final se decidió.

-Vamos a dar un paseo y ahí te digo.-le dijo tomándolo de la mano inconscientemente.

Langdon se dejó arrastrar por Sophie hacia un parque que estaba a sólo dos cuadras de donde se encontraban. Le sorprendió que Sophie supiera en dónde estaba, puesto que ella no había mencionado nada acerca de que conociera Florencia.

Se sentaron en una banca a observar a los niños jugar durante unos minutos. Robert miró a la pelirroja por el rabillo del ojo y observó que la chica estaba mirando a los pequeños (que aproximadamente tenían unos cinco años) con una sonrisa en la cara. Claramente se notaba que le gustaban los niños.

-Mi abuelo me trajo aquí una vez.-dijo Sophie de la nada clavando su mirada en sus pies.

-No habías mencionado nada de que hubieras venido ya a Florencia.-comentó Robert.

-Es que no lo recuerdo muy bien-dijo la chica mirándolo con sus ojos verdes.-Tenía como unos seis años y sólo me acuerdo de este parque…-suspiró.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?-preguntó intrigado.

-Cuando vine, me quedé mirando unas muñecas muy lindas en esa tienda-señaló la tienda-Y cuando voltee, mi abuelo ya no estaba. Me asusté mucho porque era la primera vez que venía. Lo busqué por todo el parque y no lo encontraba, hasta que un señor de ojos azules y cabello castaño, se acercó a mí y me preguntó qué pasaba; yo le dije que estaba perdida y él se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar a mi abuelo.

-¿No te pareció que podría haber sido un secuestrador o algo así?-interrumpió Langdon algo alarmado.

-La verdad que no, vamos Robert, tenía seis años.-dijo Sophie con cierta ironía.

-Continua.-dijo Langdon.

-Después de un rato de estar buscando, yo estaba totalmente desesperada, así que el señor me invitó a comer un helado en la heladería que antes estaba donde está esa tienda-volvió a señalar del lugar del que estaba hablando-Yo acepté y cuando entramos, una señora gritó su nombre y él se dirigió ahí. Ahí también estaba sentado un muchacho como de unos veinte años leyendo y se me quedó mirando, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos y...se podría decir que me quedé enamorada de él aunque claramente era algo imposible puesto que nos llevábamos muchos años y yo era pequeña como para saber qué era enamorarse…-Sophie iba a continuar con su relato cuando se dio cuenta de que Robert estaba como en un estado de shock.

-Robert, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-Entonces... ¿tú eras esa niña?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sophie, yo era ese muchacho del que estás hablando, yo vine a Florencia a los veinte años con mis padres.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú eras ese muchacho?-preguntó sorprendida y medio sonrojada por la declaración que había hecho de que se había enamorado de ese chico.

-Sí, y recuerdo que después tu abuelo llegó por ti muy preocupado porque no te había encontrado cuando regresó de comprar la gaseosa, pero en ese tiempo yo no sabía quién era Jacques Sauniére.-comentó fascinado.

-Genial, nos conocíamos desde antes.-sonrió Sophie.

Langdon asintió y por un momento, volvió a quedar en estado de shock por eso que había dicho Sophie: Ella se había enamorado de él cuando era pequeña. Definitivamente, el mundo da muchas vueltas.

-No es por cambiar de tema pero, ¿nos vamos al hotel? Está haciendo frío.-dijo Robert.

-Está bien, vamos.-dijo Sophie.

-Sophie...

-Dime.

-Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé.

Llegaron al hotel después de unos minutos. Subieron directamente a su habitación y comenzaron a desempacar, puesto que aun tenían sus pertenencias en la maleta. Sophie comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas en el pequeño armario que estaba enfrente de su cama y también en varios cajones que estaban ahí, siendo observada detenidamente por Robert.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme porque estabas rara hace rato?-preguntó Robert.

-Bueno, es que no quiero que pienses que soy de las personas que juzgan a alguien a quien acaba de conocer.-dijo Sophie sentándose en su cama enfrente de Robert, que estaba sentado en la suya.

-Yo no pienso eso.-dijo Langdon ladeando un poco la cabeza para ver la cara de Sophie que estaba escondida bajo una mata de cabello.

Sophie subió lentamente su cabeza y le sonrió. Langdon no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

-¿Tiene que ver con Vittoria?

Sophie solamente asintió lentamente y tomó asiento en un extremo de su cama.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-preguntó Robert intrigado.

-No es nada grave, sino que…bueno, me sentí un poco incómoda cuando estábamos hablando con ella.

-¿Incómoda? ¿En qué forma?-cuestionó Robert.

-Me miraba como si yo fuera a quitarle algo, en ese caso, tú.-confesó Sophie un poco roja agachando la cabeza.

Langdon solamente se dedicó a mirarla. Él también había notado la mirada que Vittoria había puesto sobre Sophie, era casi igual a la que Tom había puesto sobre él, con la diferencia de que la mirada de Vittoria era de celos e ira y la de Tom era más de melancolía.

-Yo también noté cómo te miraba-dijo Robert acercándose a ella-Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte-continuó-Sólo tienes que saber que entre ella y yo pasó algo pero eso fue hace más de un año, y sólo fue un romance de una noche-le aseguró-Aparte, tal vez ya no nos veamos más con Vittoria.

Sophie seguía con la cabeza gacha, así que él se puso de rodillas frente a ella, la tomó por el mentón, le levantó la cara lentamente y le sonrió.

-Todo está bien, en serio.-le aseguró Robert dándole un beso en la frente.

Sophie le sonrió de vuelta y lentamente se acercó a él para besarlo. Durante unos segundos, sus labios estuvieron unidos en un beso tierno y dulce, pero poco a poco, éste fue tornándose más pasional.

Se separaron un poco por la evidente falta de oxígeno, pero sus frentes seguían tocándose. Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y los dos se dieron cuenta en ese momento de que el otro sentía ese mismo deseo por conocerse en la intimidad.

Robert se colocó poco a poco encima de Sophie mientras sus labios seguían unidos en ese beso que reflejaba que el mes en el cual estuvieron separados, había sido un mes largo y tedioso, pues se habían extrañado mutuamente.

Sophie comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Robert a la vez que éste buscaba el cierre de la falda de la chica para abrirlo. Ninguno de los dos oponía resistencia a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sophie colocó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Robert y pudo observar y sentir que a pesar de su edad, conservaba un cuerpo muy fornido.

Al igual que ella, Robert pudo observar las delicadas formas del cuerpo de Sophie; sin dudarlo un segundo, sus manos buscaron el cierre del sostén. Los dos estaban muy agitados y nerviosos a la vez. Cuando Robert desató el sostén de Sophie, los dos se detuvieron durante un instante.

Se miraron durante un tiempo. Los ojos verdes de Sophie demostraban deseo, pero a la vez también demostraban temor. Los de Robert demostraban seguridad y ternura, con la cual pudo calmar un poco el miedo de Sophie.

No necesitaron palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba pensando. Robert miró los ojos verdes de Sophie directamente con incertidumbre; Sophie, a su vez, lo miró con seguridad.

-Estoy segura.-dijo Sophie con la voz agitada.

Robert sonrió y siguió en su tarea de quitarle la ropa a su acompañante.

Y sólo la luna de Florencia fue testigo de su amor.

* * *

**N/A:** Primero que nada, quiero decir que me sorprendí un poco por lo largo que me quedó el capitulo, y advertirles que no todos van a ser así de largos (por lo menos no lo tengo planeado).

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Uff ¡a mi me encantó! Creo que estuvo muy completo y pasó todo lo que yo pretendí que pasara. Vemos que la pasión entre nuestros protagonistas no se hizo esperar xD. Se me hizo muy tierno eso de que Robert y Sophie se conocían desde peques n.n. Se podría decir que a partir de este capítulo, comienza la verdadera acción.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	3. Dia Dos

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

* * *

**Día dos.**

Era un día perfecto. Era un perfecto día para salir a pasear a las calles de Italia, pues el sol de Florencia brillaba con un maravilloso resplandor.

Robert Langdon abrió los ojos de par en par y lo primero que vio fue el techo. Sintió una leve respiración a su lado y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Sophie tapada con la sábana de la misma cama. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y una sonrisa se asomó por su cara.

Todo había sido realmente espectacular y perfecto. Sus cuerpos se habían unido en la intimidad y se habían entregado por completo al otro. Y no había sido sólo sexo, sino que había habido amor de por medio. La pelirroja comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. Cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en los ojos, los arrugó un poco y después pudo abrirlos completamente. Vio a Robert que la observaba con una sonrisa en la cara, lo que provocó que ella también lo hiciera.

-Buenos días, princesa.-dijo Robert dándole un beso en la boca.

-Buenos días, Robert-contestó la chica, sin poder quitar su sonrisa de la cara-¿Qué hora es?

Robert volteó a su mesita de noche y tomó su reloj. Mickey le mostró que eran las once de la mañana.

-Son las once.-le dijo Langdon girándose de nuevo hacia la pelirroja.

-Creo que es hora de levantarnos.-dijo Sophie mientras pretendía quitarse la sábana de encima y fue entonces cuando notó que nada la cubría.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la cara de Robert al ver que Sophie se sonrojaba.

-Esto…-dijo Sophie, pues no tenía nada coherente que decir.

Robert se acercó un poco más a ella y la miró fijamente, para después besarla.

-Señor Langdon, ¿puedo saber qué haremos el día de hoy?-preguntó Sophie bromeando y volviéndolo a besar.

-Estaba pensando en ir a visitar una plaza que está en el centro de Florencia e ir a caminar un rato, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto, ahora iré a bañarme para ir a desayunar.-dijo Sophie, para después darle un corto beso en los labios.

Robert observó a Sophie mientras entraba en el baño y volvió a acostarse. Había sido una noche muy larga.

-Robert, Robert...-dijo Sophie suavemente en el oído de Langdon.

-¿Mmm?-dijo este aun medio dormido.

-Ve a arreglarte que ya casi es la una de la tarde.

Robert, aun con los ojos medio cerrados y no muy conciente, por inercia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Robert y Sophie se encontraban desayunando-comiendo en el restaurante del hotel. El hombre no dejaba de observar a la pelirroja, que a su vez también lo veía a él instintivamente. Parecían dos adolescentes observándose mutuamente.

-Sabe bien ¿no?-dijo Sophie rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Sí, está delicioso.-contestó él sonriéndole tiernamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, terminaron su almuerzo, se levantaron y pagaron. Iban caminando por las calles tomados de la mano. La gente los observaba y algunos sonreían, pues parecían una pareja de recién casados.

-¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Sophie.

-¿Quieres ir a la plaza que está aquí cerca?-contestó Robert con otra pregunta-Así podrás hacer compras, si gustas.-se encogió de hombros.

Sophie lo miró incrédula.

-¿Te gusta ir de compras?-le dijo aun sin poder creer que a un hombre le gustara.

-Pues no, no mucho, pero siendo un hombre soltero, alguien tiene que encargarse de las compras ¿no?-le dijo Langdon sonriendo ante la incredulidad de la chica.

Sophie asintió.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque como buena mujer, me encanta ir de compras.-sonrió la pelirroja.

-Entonces, ¿vamos primero de compras o a caminar?-dijo Langdon.

-Primero a caminar, porque no sería algo cómodo ir con las bolsas caminando.-dijo Sophie dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

0-0-0-0-0

-Vittoria, ¿estás lista?-le preguntó Tom tras la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy amor, sólo me peino.-contestó la chica desde adentro.

Thomas Matthew miró su reloj. Habían quedado que irían a comer y luego que irían a dar un paseo pero Vittoria se estaba tardando demasiado.

-Ya estoy lista.-dijo la chica y salió del baño.

Tom se quedó sin habla. Definitivamente es cierto cuando dicen que la espera vale la pena. Vittoria se veía hermosa. Y era mejor que él se fuera acostumbrando a verla así, puesto que iban a casarse y él aun la observaba como cuando eran novios.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó la morena a su prometido.

Este sólo asintió, tomó su mano y salieron a la calle.

Después de haber comido en un restaurante que quedaba a sólo unas cuantas cuadras de su departamento, ambos decidieron ir a tomar una caminata por las calles principales de Florencia. Les encantaba disfrutar del paisaje de la bella cuidad como si fueran dos turistas.

Iban tomados de la mano y caminaban tranquilamente sin ninguna prisa. Iban en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos…

_Vittoria vio el avión que acaba de desplomarse en el cielo con una gran explosión. Un sentimiento de temor, miedo e incertidumbre comenzó a invadirla._

_Robert._

_Vittoria estaba casi completamente segura de que Robert Langdon había muerto en esa explosión, pues nadie sobreviviría a tal. Y si se hubiera tirado, no saldría vivo, puesto que estaban a miles de metros de altura._

_De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Y era su culpa. Entre ella y Kohler habían metido a un profesor de Harvard en esto. Y ahora él estaba muerto._

Vittoria sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía admitirlo. Volver a ver a Robert había despertado un sentimiento que ella no podía ubicar con claridad. ¿Amor? ¿Deseo?

No podía negar que la última vez que se había visto con Langdon había sido una experiencia muy agradable. Aun recordaba sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

"Basta Vittoria, estás comprometida", pensó la mujer.

Y tenía razón su mente. Estaba comprometida y estaba segura de que amaba a Tom, pero el volver a ver a Robert, sin duda le había provocado un sentimiento que tarde o temprano ella descubriría. Porque Vittoria Vetra no era una persona que se quedaba con dudas.

0-0-0-0-0

Sophie y Robert iban tomados de la mano recorriendo lo que era la Gran Plaza que estaba en el centro de Florencia. Robert, como buen caballero, se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sophie con sus compras y ahora los dos iban cargados.

-Robert, creo que hay que tomar un descanso.-dijo Sophie agotada mientras se sentaba.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Langdon aventándose en la banca.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que Langdon no pudo contenerse. Giró su cabeza y observó a Sophie. Se acercó más a ella, hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

-Sophie, te extrañé mucho.-confesó Robert mirándola con sus ojos azules.

-Yo igual, te extrañé demasiado.-se sinceró la chica de ojos verdes.

Por unos breves instantes, Langdon recordó el sueño que había tenido, pero alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y trató de concentrarse en que tenía a la mujer que amaba enfrente de él a sólo cinco centímetros de distancia.

Se acercaron más, hasta quedar observándose mutuamente. Azul contra verde. Sus bocas se unieron durante varios instantes, saboreando el sabor de los labios del otro.

Y ninguno se dio cuenta de que unos ojos negros los observaron de lejos.

* * *

**N/A: **Acá ando de nuevo. No crean que me comieron ni nada. Simplemente que no había tenido tiempo de escribir ni tampoco muchas ganas porque traigo poquita gripe. Tampoco había podido actualizar porque de nuevo la página no dejaba ¬¬.

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Y este capítulo estuvo más corto. Les dije que no todos estarían igual de largos xD. En este creo que no pasaron muchas cosas interesantes pero bueno, creo que era como un capítulo trascendental donde tenía que explicar los sentimientos de Vittoria. Ojalá no los haya decepcionado.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	4. Dia Tres

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

_-Para __**LauWG.**__ Porque el día de hoy está de cumpleaños. ¡Ya tienes 16, ninia! Te quiero (:_

_

* * *

  
_

**Día tres.**

Sophie despertó con el brazo de Robert abrazándola por encima de la cintura. Sonrió a la vez que lentamente le quitaba el brazo para poder levantarse. Cuando lo movió y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama, el hombre soltó un quejido y poco a poco comenzó a despertar.

Lo primero que Robert Langdon vio al abrir los ojos, fueron dos esmeraldas. Los ojos de Sophie lo miraban fijamente con ternura y amor.

-Buenos días, princesa.-dijo Robert besándola.

-Buenos días, amor.-contestó Sophie.

-¿Amor?

-Nueva palabra.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Langdon se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama y se sentó.

-¿Puedo saber que tiene preparado la princesa para hacer hoy?-preguntó Langdon sonriéndole a Sophie.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos rentar un auto e irnos al Coliseo.-dijo Sophie.

-¿Irnos hasta Roma?

-Bueno, sólo era una idea.-dijo Sophie que pensó que a Langdon no le agradaba mucho el viaje.

-No pongas esa cara-dijo Robert sonriendo-Me parece una estupenda idea.

-Entonces, ya hay que cambiarnos porque tenemos que desayunar y Roma queda a varias horas de aquí. (1)

Robert asintió y entró al baño a tomar una ducha y cambiarse, mientras que Sophie se quedaba en la habitación escogiendo su ropa.

0-0-0-0-0

-Tom, Tom.-dijo Vittoria moviendo suavemente a su prometido.

-¿Mmm?-dijo el chico volteando a verla aun medio dormido.

-Vamos que se nos hace tarde para ir a visitar a Lucy.

-Ya voy, amor.-contestó Tom levantándose de la cama para después irse a duchar.

Hoy iban a ir a visitar a una amiga de Vittoria: Lucy. Ella trabajaba en el Coliseo de Roma como guía turística y como tenían mucho tiempo que no se veían, habían quedado ahí.

Cuando Tom salió de bañar y terminó de vestirse, fueron a un restaurante que estaba a la vuelta de la casa de Vittoria y desayunaron tranquilamente. Bueno, por lo menos Tom desayunó tranquilamente, ya que Vittoria estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Vit, ¿estás bien?-cuestionó el chico mirándola extrañado.

-Sí, gracias, estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo la chica sonriéndole falsamente, cosa que Tom no notó.

Pero era mentira. No estaba para nada bien. Seguía pensando en Robert y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

_Sophie Neveu_

No sabía porqué, pero la tal Sophie Neveu no le daba buena espina. La veía como un obstáculo.

"Un momento, ¿un obstáculo?", le dijo una voz en su cabeza, "¿Un obstáculo para qué?"

Y Vittoria sabía la respuesta. Sophie Neveu era un obstáculo para recuperar a Robert Langdon.

Vittoria no era una persona que jugaba con los sentimientos de los hombres, pero sabía que volver a ver a Robert había tenido un fuerte impactado en ella. Pero ella amaba a Tom. Él era bueno, sincero, la amaba y Vittoria no quería dañarlo. Estaba siendo egoísta al preocuparse sólo de sus sentimientos y no de los de su prometido.

_Prometido._

Ella estaba por casarse y aun así sentía el deseo que había sentido hace mas de un año por Robert. No podía y no quería hacerle daño a Tom, pero ya no podía soportar más esa incertidumbre de saber qué era lo que Robert sentía por ella. ¿Tendría todavía los mismos sentimientos que tuvo hace más de un año? ¿Todavía los sentirá o simplemente para él fue un romance _express_? Y volvió a lo mismo. La tal Sophie Neveu no le daba buena espina y ella no se creía eso de que eran amigos. Había algo entre ellos y ella lo sabía.

Vittoria Vetra no era una persona que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, pero ésta era la excepción. Recuperaría a Robert fuera como fuera. Y ningún obstáculo se lo iba a impedir. Y menos ninguna Sophie Neveu.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert iba manejando tranquilamente por la carretera observando cuidadosamente su alrededor. Le gustaba salir de vez en cuando y contemplar los paisajes mientras disfrutaba del paseo. Al parecer era algo que tenía en común con Sophie.

La chica iba observando la ventana fijamente y al parecer había olvidado que iba con Robert porque no había hablado en todo el camino.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Robert rompiendo el silencio del auto.

-Nada…-contestó la chica ausentemente.

-Vamos Sophie, puedes confiar en mí.

-Es que no sé, me siento extraña.

-¿Extraña?-dijo Robert preocupado.

-Sí…es como si sintiera que algo nos une.-contestó Sophie tímidamente.

-¿Amor?-dijo Langdon sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Aparte-apremió Sophie devolviéndole la sonrisa-Es como si hubiera algo más…no sé cómo explicártelo, mejor olvidémoslo.

-Está bien.-dijo Langdon.

Siguieron su camino y cuando faltaban aproximadamente treinta minutos para llegar a Roma, Robert detuvo el carro enfrente de un centro comercial.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sophie preocupada mirándolo fijamente.

-Espera, es que olvide que tengo que hacer algo.-dijo Robert accionando la reversa para entrar en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Sophie frunció el entrecejo y lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada.

-No tardo, quédate aquí.-dijo Robert mientras salía del auto estacionado.

Sophie asintió aun mirándolo extrañada; no había tenido la intención de bajarse del auto pero lo que le dijo Robert _"Quédate aquí"_, no le dio buena espina. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se recargó en el asiento.

Algo no estaba bien con ella. Conocía su cuerpo demasiado para saber que algo estaba pasándole. Talvez después descubriría qué era.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Robert regresó del centro comercial pero sin ninguna bolsa en mano.

-Robert, ¿puedo saber a qué fuiste ahí?-preguntó Sophie tímidamente.

-Luego sabrás a qué fui.-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente lo que hizo que Sophie se tranquilizara porque no podía ser nada malo.

Luego de varios minutos más, los dos arribaron al coliseo de Roma. Era muy grande y majestuoso. Entraron y una guía turística se les acercó.

-¿Vienen de visita o a algo en especial?-dijo alegremente.

-Solamente venimos de visita…Lucy-dijo Robert fijándose en el gafete de la chica.

-Está bien, si necesitan algo no duden en decirme.

Robert y Sophie asintieron; se tomaron de la mano y siguieron su recorrido alrededor de éste.

0-0-0-0-0

Vittoria Vetra y Thomas Matthew llegaron al Coliseo de Roma. Fueron hacia la entrada y se encontraron con una muchacha castaña y de ojos azules que estaba, al parecer, hablando con una joven pareja. Cuando se acercaron más, Vittoria se quedó de piedra. Eran Robert y Sophie.

-Vit, ven vamos.-dijo Tom mirando cómo Vittoria había detenido el paso.

La chica sólo asintió y lo siguió.

-¿No son el señor Langdon y la señorita Neveu?-preguntó Tom mirando a la pareja que acaba de entrar.

-Sí, son ellos.-dijo secamente Vittoria.

Thomas la miró y pudo observar como los ojos negros de la chica brillaban con un dejo de rabia y celos. No pudo evitar sentirse triste. Al parecer, sus sospechas estaban siendo confirmadas por la actitud de su prometida: a ella aun le gustaba Robert Langdon. No dijo nada más y siguieron caminando.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert y Sophie iban tomados de la mano caminando alrededor del coliseo. Ella al parecer había deseado estar ahí desde hacía mucho tiempo porque observaba todo anonada. Langdon la observó y no dudó un instante más en tomar la decisión.

-¿Sophie?-dijo deteniéndose y apretando la mano de Sophie.

-Dime.-dijo Sophie con preocupación en su cara, plantándose frente a él.

-Sé que sonará tonto considerando que tenemos poco de conocernos y que vivimos en distintos países…-dijo Robert hablando apresuradamente ante la mirada de ternura de Sophie.

Sophie tomó las manos de Robert entre las suyas y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes directo a sus ojos azules. Y Robert supo que no había nada que hablar. Ella había entendido todo.

Lentamente sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Sophie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Sophie, no sé cómo pasó, no sé qué me hiciste, pero estoy seguro de que me enamoré de ti-dijo Langdon con toda la sinceridad-Y yo…aunque sé que es apresurado, quería saber si aceptarías este anillo de compromiso.

Sophie dio un pequeño suspiro que no supo en verdad qué quiso decir con él. Una parte de ella se alegraba de que Robert no le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio ya que llevaban, por así decirlo, sólo unos días de conocerse y aquello sería realmente apresurado; pero otra parte de ella sintió cierta tristeza que pronto fue sustituida por una inmensa alegría.

_Anillo de compromiso._

-No puedo pedirte matrimonio, considerando que tenemos menos de una semana de conocernos-prosiguió Langdon-Pero quiero que nos demos la oportunidad de ser novios o prometidos (2), como quieras llamarlo-sonrió-Y conocernos mejor, talvez y si las cosas funcionan…demos otro paso.

Sophie miró el anillo en su dedo anular y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos. En verdad le daba gracias a su abuelo por haber hecho que ella y Robert se conocieran. Y por otra parte, Sophie nunca había tenido muchos novios y verdaderamente, ninguno se comparaba con Robert.

-Entonces… ¿aceptas?-dijo éste aun con cierta timidez.

Por respuesta, recibió un beso tierno y dulce de parte de la pelirroja.

-Acepto.-dijo Sophie estirando su mano y observando el anillo.

A unos cuantos pasos más allá, Vittoria Vetra se sorprendió al notar que por su mejilla se deslizaba una gruesa lágrima de amor. De dolor. De ira. Una lágrima de venganza que pronto sería cobrada.

_(1):_ En realidad ignoro a cuántas horas quedan pero por la ubicación del mapa, yo pienso que queda como a tres horas aproximadamente.

_(2):_ Con prometidos no me refiero a que vayan a casarse, sino como un anillo de promesa.

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, sí, siento la demora pero es que verdaderamente no había tenido muchas ideas para escribir, pero lo importante es que acá estoy xD.

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Definitivamente no creí que este capitulo me fuera a quedar así de largo; no está tan largo pero yo me lo creía como de 3 páginas xD. Aquí ya podemos observar (claramente diría yo) las intenciones de Vittoria. Cabe aclarar que la pobre chica no me cae mal, pero cuando se mete en el terreno amoroso, es mujer muerta para mí y lo único que siento por ella es lástima; soy mala xD. No pongo qué pasa en la noche de ese día porque creo que no necesariamente tengo que poner todo lo que hacen, sino como que lo primordial. El final me ha encantado. Creo que el último párrafo dice mucho xD. En este capítulo hay una pequeña pista para el siguiente, a ver cuántos logran descubrirla.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	5. Dia Cuatro

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

_-__A __**Piby Weasley**__. Porque somos unas genias cuando se trata de insultar a Vittoria :). Gracias por quedarte hasta la madrugada platicando conmigo ¡Te quiero mucho!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Día cuatro.**

Sophie Neveu despertó lentamente mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Abrió los ojos y se estiró aun sobre la cama mientras daba un pequeño bostezo. Al juntar sus manos sobre su pecho, sintió algo que definitivamente antes no había. Un anillo.

Sonrió y estiró la mano para observarlo mejor. Era precioso. Era plateado y en el centro tenía una piedra color esmeralda. "Como tus ojos" le había dicho Robert cuando se lo entregó.

_Robert._

Sophie jamás pudo imaginar que un hombre como él se iba a fijar en ella. En realidad, Sophie pensaba que no existía alguien para ella, puesto que siempre estaba encerrada en su trabajo. El encuentro con Robert fue de todo menos normal. ¿Quién iba a pensar que tras haber perdido a su abuelo y haberse sentido sola completamente, encontraría al amor de su vida?

La pelirroja dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió un fuerte brazo que la atraía por la cintura posesivamente. Giró un poco la cabeza y vio el rostro dormido de Robert frente a ella. Sonrió y le acarició lentamente la mejilla.

Al parecer, Langdon sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla porque sonrió a pesar de estar dormido. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de Sophie que lo miraba tiernamente.

-Hola.-le dijo ella dándole un tierno beso.

-Hola.-contesto él sonriéndole de igual manera.

-Oye Robert…-dijo Sophie frunciendo levemente el entrecejo-¿No se supone que hoy tienes tu conferencia?

-Sí, pero es hasta las once de la mañana.-dijo Robert acostándose de nuevo y tapándose como niño pequeño.

-Robert-volvió a decir Sophie mirando la ventana-Por como está el sol, puedo decirte que no es tan temprano.-terminó girándose hacia a él con expresión preocupada.

Robert se sentó en la cama y tomó su reloj de la mesita de noche antes de dar un salto y salir corriendo al baño tomando su ropa en el camino. Sophie solamente se dedicó a mirar la carrera olímpica que Robert acababa de hacer.

Se deslizó sobre la cama para tomar el reloj de Langdon y no pudo evitar que una pequeña risita se escapara de su boca. Ahí estaba Mickey sonriéndole mientras sus manos estaban un poco torcidas marcando que eran las diez de la mañana con treinta minutos. Vaya que se la había hecho tarde.

Minutos después, Robert salió del baño ya vestido y comenzó a buscar por la habitación sus zapatos. Sophie solamente se dedicó a verlo correr de un lado a otro, pero no le echaba la culpa, ya que se había levantando media hora antes de la conferencia.

Cuando Langdon estuvo listo, se acercó a Sophie y le dio un rápido beso en los labios diciéndole que regresaría a más tardar a las siete de la tarde, puesto que eran varios historiadores los que iban a dar la plática y eso duraría muchas horas. Finalmente, Robert salió de la habitación.

Sophie miró su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que Robert había olvidado a Mickey. La pelirroja suspiró con ternura al notar que a pesar de su edad, Robert seguía manteniéndose joven. Miró el reloj y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse para irse de compras como le había dicho a Langdon que haría.

Cuando estaba duchándose, el jabón resbaló de sus manos y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un pequeño movimiento dentro de su vientre bajo le avisó que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Salió de la ducha, se cambió y se peinó rápidamente. Tomó su bolsa y una chamarra y justo cuando iba a salir, miró de nuevo el reloj de Langdon. Sonrió y se lo puso: Mickey iba a acompañarla de compras.

La chica salió del hotel y se dirigió hacia un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba a unas cuantas cuadras del hotel. Llegó, pidió su orden (crossaints con café) y engulló la comida gustosamente.

Decidió que iría a la plaza caminando para que se le bajara la comida y hacer un poco de ejercicio.

"Como si la plaza estuviera tan lejos", se dijo a sí misma.

Y era verdad, la plaza no quedaba a más de cinco cuadras del restaurante del cual ella iba saliendo.

0-0-0-0-0

Vittoria Vetra caminaba hacia el edificio con unos papeles en las manos. Iba revisándolos cuidadosamente y no ponía mucha atención en el camino, por lo que tropezó con alguien.

-Oh, disculpe, no vi por dónde venía.-dijo sin levantar la vista mientras juntaba los documentos que habían caído al suelo.

El hombre, que tampoco había visto a la chica, se quedó sin habla durante un momento al reconocer la voz. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se quedaba ahí esperando a que ella lo viera o se daba media vuelta para entrar por alguna otra parte del edificio? Pero no le dio tiempo de escoger porque en ese instante, Vittoria levantó la mirada y también quedó un poco sorprendida.

-¿Robert? ¿Qué haces aquí?-le dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Vittoria? Yo, pues vengo a una conferencia a este edificio.-dijo Robert.

-¿En serio? ¡Que casualidad! Yo igual.

Robert la miró unos momentos con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿No se suponía que la conferencia era de historiadores? ¿Qué pintaba Vittoria ahí?

-Sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Vittoria-Pero no sé si te has enterado que al terminar la conferencia tuya, sigue una de científicos y soy una de las representantes del CERN que va a darla.

-Oh, qué interesante-dijo Robert sonriendo-Bueno entonces yo voy entrando porque faltan…-dijo Robert mirando su muñeca y al no encontrar a su fiel compañero de Disney, se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Vittoria mirándolo extrañada.

-¿De casualidad tienes reloj?-le preguntó Langdon ignorando su pregunta.

Vittoria se fijó en la hora.

-Son las once con cincuenta y cinco-dijo.

-Tengo que irme, un gusto en verte, adiós.-dijo apresuradamente mientras corría edificio arriba.

Vittoria se quedó observando el lugar por donde se había ido Langdon durante unos momentos mientras un pequeño plan estaba comenzando a formarse en su mente. Sonrió y siguió su camino tarareando una canción mientras subía al edificio.

Robert Langdon no se escaparía esta noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Después de unas cuantas horas Sophie ya había recorrido varias tiendas así que se fijó en su muñeca izquierda para saber qué hora era.

"¿Ya son las cinco de la tarde? Con razón tengo hambre", pensó.

Tomó de nuevo las bolsas para seguir con su camino al hotel y así poder pedir servicio al cuarto y poder mirar televisión un rato (había descubierto un canal francés muy bueno). La pelirroja siguió su camino durante dos cuadras cuando sintió un pequeño dolor agudo en la parte baja del estómago.

Dejó las bolsas a un lado y se tomó la parte donde le había dolido y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

"No, no puede ser…", se dijo tratando de convencerse.

Miró al frente y cuál fue su sorpresa y en parte, alivio, cuando vio una farmacia ahí. Lentamente y no muy segura, tomó sus bolsas y se dirigió a ésta.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert Langdon estaba sentado en las primeras filas del auditorio. Ya había pasado la conferencia de los historiadores y a petición estricta de los organizadores, tuvo que quedarse a escuchar a los científicos también. En ese momento, la científica que estaba dando la conferencia era nada más y nada menos que Vittoria Vetra. Y en verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía.

Langdon no quería quedarse ahí por dos razones. Una: Desde que se había reencontrado con Vittoria, todo se había vuelto un poco confuso, pues podía notar cómo ella, de alguna forma, se le insinuaba a pesar de estar comprometida. Y dos: Robert se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Sophie en ese momento.

La mujer le había dicho que iría a comprar algunas prendas y algunos recuerdos para su abuela y su hermano y que lo más seguro sería que después fuera al hotel a descansar un rato. Sonrió. En verdad que estos pocos días que había pasado con Sophie habían sido realmente extraordinarios.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban comenzando a levantarse y que las luces del escenario estaban apagándose, con lo que llegó a la conclusión de que la conferencia había terminado y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Salió del edificio y comenzó a caminar de regreso al hotel que no estaba a más de seis cuadras. Al no tener reloj, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y calculó que debían de ser aproximadamente las siete. La noche era fría y a la vez acogedora. El cielo estaba un poco nublado pero aun así podía apreciarse la luna de Florencia. Siguió su camino metido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba.

Tampoco observó que cierta científica le seguía los pasos.

0-0-0-0-0

Mientras Robert Langdon caminaba por las calles de Florencia, en la habitación ciento tres del Brunelleschi reinaba un silencio sepulcral que sólo era roto por unos leves sollozos.

Sophie se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras observaba lo que tenía enfrente de ella. Suspiró y otro sollozo se escapó de su boca. ¿Qué pensaría Robert? Tomó la tira azul y la colocó en el lavadero. Ella se podría decir que sí estaba preparada para tener un bebé pero el problema era… ¿Robert lo estaba? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Se casarían? ¿En que país vivirían?

Muchas preguntas comenzaron a rondar por la mente de Sophie y la chica se mareó un poco. Soltó otro sollozo sin poder evitarlo. Parecía una adolescente de diecisiete años embarazada. Lo único cierto, es que sí estaba embarazada. Y sobretodo, asustada.

Decidió que era mejor no pensar en eso hasta que Robert llegara y pudiera darle la noticia, así que salió al pequeño balcón a tomar un poco de aire y despejar su mente.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert estaba a punto de entrar al hotel cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Volteó hacia atrás para ver de dónde provenía la voz y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se encontró con Vittoria enfrente de él.

-Robert-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa-¿A dónde vas?

-Pues a mi habitación, Sophie me está esperando.

Error. Una cosa que Robert Langdon debería de aprender de las mujeres, es que jamás pronuncies el nombre de la rival enfrente de ellas.

-Oh-fue la respuesta seca de la morena-Bueno entonces te dejo.-continuó para dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

-No, espera Vittoria-le dijo el chico tomándola del brazo-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Pues, sólo quería charlar un rato contigo.-le dijo directamente.

-Bueno…me gustaría pero es que dejé a Sophie desde la mañana y bueno…tú entiendes.

-Sí, lo hago-le dijo Vittoria mirando el hotel con una mueca de asco-Bueno, nos vemos después, adiós.-dijo acercándose a Robert para darle un beso en la mejilla…o eso pensaba él.

Langdon no supo el porqué, ni el cómo. No pudo reaccionar y lo único que supo fue que Vittoria Vetra lo besó en los labios. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar y sin saber porqué, rodeó su cintura con los brazos. No estaba conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

Varios pisos arriba, una pelirroja acarició su vientre mientras las lágrimas saladas corrían libremente por su cara sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

El mensaje de Robert había quedado bastante claro.

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón por haber demorado tanto pero es que realmente durante unos días estuve en un ligero estado de depresión donde lo que menos quería hacer era escribir, créanme que me hubiera salido horriblemente triste y no quería eso xD, aparte de que mis musas huyeron y no las podía encontrar.

_Acerca del capítulo:_ (Bianca se esconde para que no la maten) Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala. Este capítulo es el más importante de todo el fic y quedó como que a la mitad, porque éste es el día cuarto y ya sólo quedan tres días. Espero que entiendan que así no dejaré el fic, así que no es necesario que me maten o que atenten contra mi persona ya sea física y/o emocionalmente. La autora les estará agradecida y los personajes también.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	6. Dia Cinco

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

_-__A __**Pau**__. Porque cumplió sus 16 años el 11 de Agosto. ¡Ninia eres la mejor! Sabes que eres mi súper best friend forever xD ¡Te amo!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Día cinco.**

El sol de Florencia se colaba por la ventana de la habitación ciento tres del Brunelleschi. Robert Langdon abrió los ojos lentamente esperando encontrar unos ojos esmeralda mirándolo con ternura pero al no encontrar a nadie a su lado, se preocupó un poco.

-¿Sophie?-preguntó al aire.

No hubo respuesta. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño aun medio dormido. No estaba ahí tampoco. Recorrió la habitación y no la encontró por ninguna parte, así que regresó a su mesita de noche y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver su reloj. A Mickey lo acompañaba una nota escrita por Sophie.

"_Robert:_

_Me fui de compras. No me busques, regresaré tarde. Hasta luego._

_Sophie"_

En ese momento, Robert Langdon entendió que algo no andaba bien con ella. La nota era demasiado corta y demasiado seca. Y una idea cruzó por su cabeza: Ella había visto cuando Vittoria lo besó. ¿Podría ser? ¿Sophie lo había visto?

Y llegó a la conclusión de que así había sido.

Suspiró desanimado. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño a ducharse puesto que esa mañana también tenía otra conferencia referente al tema de los símbolos.

Y Vittoria Vetra estaría ahí.

0-0-0-0-0

Tom se despertó y se sorprendió al descubrir que su prometida ya estaba cambiada y se alistaba quien sabe para qué.

-Buenos días, amor.-le dijo a Vittoria.

-Buenos días.-le contestó Vittoria inusualmente feliz.

-¿De qué me perdí?-le dijo Tom extrañado por la felicidad de la chica.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Te veo más feliz de lo normal.

Vittoria solamente se dedicó a mirarlo y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

-No es nada-le dijo tratando de sonar convincente-Bueno, me voy porque tengo que ir a la conferencia.

Tom asintió, le dio un beso y entró a la cocina a prepararse un poco de café mientras Vittoria tomaba las llaves del auto y salía de la casa.

Mientras la chica iba manejando, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, muy mal. Estaba jugando con su _prometido_. Prometido. Ya no era su novio, al cual podría dejar así sin más. Era su prometido. La persona que más amaba y con la que se iba a casar para compartir el resto de su vida.

Aparte, no sólo estaban sus sentimientos, sino también los de Robert, Tom y Sophie. Con el beso que se había dado con Robert ayer, no podía negar que se había sentido muy bien, pero Vittoria comprendía que talvez Robert había llegado a ser como un capricho para ella. Y aparte, él estaba con Sophie.

La chica se detuvo, estacionó el auto enfrente del edificio en cual iba a darse la conferencia y vio caminando a una persona que ella conocía bien. Robert Langdon. Se quedó observando cómo caminaba y en cuanto vio la expresión de su cara, supo que algo no andaba bien. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que tenía que ver son Sophie.

¿Y si ella los había visto la noche anterior? ¿Y si se había regresado a París? Muchas preguntas comenzaron a rondar por su mente y sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al darse cuenta de que aparte de hacerse daño a sí misma, se lo estaba haciendo a terceras personas que no tenían la culpa de nada.

De pronto comprendió que el odio que supuestamente tenía a Sophie, no era odio. Simplemente había tenido envidia al saber que Robert si había tenido algo más que un romance de una noche con Sophie y con ella no.

Y otro sentimiento la comenzó a inundar, haciendo que derramara lágrimas mientras aventaba la cabeza en el volante.

En ese momento, Vittoria Vetra comprendió el significado de la palabra _culpa_.

0-0-0-0-0

Sophie iba caminando por las calles de Florencia con algunas bolsas en sus manos. En verdad no iba fijándose en el alrededor, ni por dónde caminaba, simplemente iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Ella estaba segura que había visto a Robert y a Vittoria besándose. De pronto se comenzó a reír. Todo eso parecía una novela. La protagonista se entera de que está embarazada y ve que su novio la engaña. Negó con la cabeza mientras un intento de sonrisa se quería asomar por su cara, pero sólo consiguió que le saliera una mueca.

Mientras seguía caminando, trató de alejar esos dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicó a observar el paisaje mientras seguía cargando las bolsas. Llegó a un centro comercial algo pequeño comparado con los demás que había visitado, y decidió entrar. Estuvo mirando varias tiendas sin darse cuenta de cómo se llamaban, si eran para hombres, niños o mujeres pero no le importó. No podía sacarse la escena de la noche anterior de su cabeza.

-¿Busca algo en especial?-la voz de la señora que atendía el local la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh…no, no busco nada, sólo estoy viendo.-dijo Sophie sonriéndole.

Eso le bastó a la señora para devolverle la sonrisa y seguir con su trabajo. Y entonces fue cuando Sophie cayó en la cuenta de en qué tipo de tienda estaba. Era una tienda de maternidad. Sophie torció el gesto y comenzó a pasear por la tienda, ahora sí poniendo atención a lo que observaba. Pero sin poder evitarlo, unas lágrimas cristalinas cayeron de sus ojos verdes y fueron a posarse en su boca.

Su primera reacción fue salir corriendo y así lo hizo. Corrió unos metros y de pronto se detuvo. Todo su alrededor comenzó a girar y después vino lo negro.

Sophie Neveu no supo nada más.

0-0-0-0-0

Tom iba caminando por el centro comercial buscando un regalo para Vittoria, pues en dos semanas cumplía años. En verdad que no sabía que comprarle, por eso estaba paseando por varias tiendas de ropa y de vez en cuando le pedía consejos a algunas de las mujeres que se encontraban en la tienda, que solamente le sonreían.

Siguió su camino cuando vio que una mujer pasaba corriendo por su lado con varias bolsas en los brazos. Entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía observando a la chica y de pronto, ésta se desvaneció en el suelo.

Tom corrió hacia ella y se agachó a su lado. Su cabello pelirrojo le cubría la mayor parte de la cara pero él pudo darse cuenta de quién era. Era nada más y nada menos que Sophie Neveu. Comenzó a agitar su mano enfrente de su cara tratando de hacerla reaccionar y fue entonces cuando una mano le acercó un algodón con lo que parecía ser alcohol.

Miró a la dueña de la mano y se encontró con una muchacha de cabello negro que traía una bata con el emblema de una farmacia que estaba justo atrás de la fuente que estaba enfrente de él.

-Vamos, haz que lo huela.-le dijo amablemente.

Tom tomó el algodón y lentamente comenzó a ponerlo en la nariz de Sophie para que reaccionara. Y al parecer dio resultado, porque la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?-fue lo primero que pronunció la pelirroja.

-¿Señorita Neveu?-le preguntó Tom preocupado.

-Llámame Sophie, Tom.-le dijo la chica sonriendo débilmente mientras que con la ayuda de la chica de cabello negro y de Tom se levantaba y se sentaba en una banca que estaba cerca.

-Bueno, yo me voy, porque están llegando clientes.-dijo la chica.

-Gracias.-dijeron Tom y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó Tom extrañado.

-Em…nada, sólo no le digas a nadie que me desmayé.-le dijo suplicante.

-Está bien.-contestó Tom mirándola extrañado.

Sophie le sonrió y se fijó en su reloj. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, así que la pelirroja se levantó de un salto de la banca, y al hacerlo se volvió a marear un poco pero lo disimuló porque se tenía que ir.

-Bueno, muchas gracias pero me tengo que ir.-le dijo sinceramente.

-Está bien, cuídate, adiós.-le dijo el hombre para después dirigirse a una tienda que estaba cerca de ahí.

Sophie se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia un restaurante que se encontraba ahí mismo en el centro comercial.

Después de más o menos una hora, salió del local para dirigirse de nuevo al hotel. En cuanto llegó, soltó las bolsas en la cama y soltó un suspiro. Ese día había sido agotador. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada y notó que Robert no había llegado. Eso era algo bueno, puesto que ella no quería encontrarse con él. No aún.

Fue hacia el balcón y se sentó en la silla que estaba ahí mientras veía cómo el atardecer caía, dando paso a la noche con una hermosa luna llena.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert Langdon iba caminando de regreso al hotel cuando escuchó que unos pasos lo seguían. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear atrás, pues ese sonido de tacones era inconfundible.

-¡Robert! ¡Robert! ¡Espera!-gritó Vittoria corriendo detrás de él.

Cuando lo alcanzó, tomó su brazo y lo hizo girarse para que la viera.

-Tú dirás.-dijo Robert y al ver a la hermosa chica, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho al saber lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Yo…-comenzó Vittoria mirando los ojos azules de su acompañante, pero no pudo retenerle la mirada, así que la bajó al suelo-Quería pedirte perdón.-le dijo en un tono bajo.

-Vittoria…-dijo Robert en un tono impaciente, pero al ver que la chica no decía nada, él tomó la iniciativa-Bueno, yo sólo quería pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, no debí de haber correspondido ese beso porque…

-No digas nada-le dijo Vittoria levantando la vista-Perdóname a mí, yo…estoy comprometida, me caso en unos meses y no tengo derecho para ir detrás de ti y más cuando yo sé que tienes algo con Sophie.

Robert la miró directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la chica en verdad estaba arrepentida. Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos que a los dos les pareció una eternidad.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya.-le dijo Vittoria a Robert.

-Bueno, hasta luego Vittoria.-le contestó Robert no muy seguro de cómo despedirse.

-Adiós.-le dijo Vittoria también, al parecer, dudosa.

Se miraron durante algunos segundos, después se acercaron lentamente y se dieron un breve abrazo. Vittoria le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo, pues comenzaba a llover.

Robert subió a la habitación y encontró todas las luces apagadas, así que supuso que Sophie, o estaba dormida o solamente estaba acostada y no quería ser molestada, después de todo, no habían vuelto hablar desde la noche anterior.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, se metió al baño a cambiarse y a lavarse los dientes y cuando iba hacia la cama, tropezó con lo que parecía ser una bolsa de compras y una de las lámparas se encendió.

-¿Robert, eres tú?-preguntó Sophie sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, lo siento, no quería despertarte, es que me tropecé.-le dijo Robert un tanto incómodo.

-Discúlpame a mí, dejé las bolsas en el suelo sin fijarme.-dijo Sophie sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Después de ese breve intercambio de palabras, ambos se sumieron en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

-Yo…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía con claridad lo que quiere decir y al parecer el otro tampoco así que se miraron durante algunos segundos, después despegaron sus miradas y se acostaron a dormir, dándose la espalda.

Robert observó la espalda de Sophie y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero lo que Sophie había visto un día antes no había significado nada y eso era algo que él tenía que hacerle entender, pero por el tono de voz de ella, al parecer no tenía ganas de hablar de eso. Lo mejor sería esperar al siguiente día.

Se giró al lado contrario y cuando iba a apagar la lámpara que descansaba en su buró, vio algo que hizo que se sintiera miserable y triste a la vez.

El anillo de Sophie.

Soltó una sonrisa nostálgica y se hizo una nota mental de que al día siguiente aclararía todo con Sophie.

Pero lo que no sabía, era que la pelirroja ya tenía tomada su decisión.

* * *

**N/A:** Acá ando de nuevo. Sé que me pasé de mala en el capítulo anterior pero comprendan que tenía que darle drama al fic xD. Porque como dijo Bárbara… ¿Qué es un fic sin drama? xD. También quiero darle las gracias a mi emana subnormal por haberme dado ideas para este capítulo :)

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Antes que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración: Sé que es imposible que una persona que tiene dos días de embarazo pueda saber que está embarazada pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien del fic xD. Bueno y ya dicho eso: este capítulo no está tan traumante como el pasado y no lo dejé TAN intrigante xD. La verdad que creo que fue como de relleno, porque lo más importante que pasa (según yo) es cuando Vittoria le pide perdón a Robert. No puedo negar que la odio y la detesto, pero creo que si la pongo como una loca desquiciada que quiere destruir el noviazgo de Robert y Sophie, el personaje se saldría de contexto porque en _Ángeles y Demonios_, Vittoria no es mala.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	7. Dia Seis

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a _El Código Da Vinci_ y _Ángeles y Demonios_ es propiedad de Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew me pertenece.

* * *

**Día seis.**

El pequeño rayo de sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación ciento tres del Hotel Brunelleschi, dio de lleno en la cara de Sophie Neveu. La pelirroja arrugó la nariz ligeramente y se dio la vuelta en la cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Y de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par mientras se sentaba rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Qué hora será?-le preguntó al aire mientras se restregaba los ojos y tomaba su reloj que estaba en el buró. Pero al acercarse el aparato a los ojos se dio cuenta que no era el suyo, si no era Mickey el que la miraba sonriente apuntando que eran las doce del medio día.

Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que Robert no se encontraba dentro de la habitación y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por lo que estaba pasando. Todo había comenzando a ser como un cuento de hadas pero Vittoria había venido a estropearlo todo.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar eso de su mente. No era que le quisiera dar toda la culpa a Vittoria, pero en cierta forma, Sophie creía que estaba mal que ella, a sólo unos meses de casarse, estuviera detrás de otro. Se paró de la cama y se puso sus pantuflas para dirigirse al baño, pero en cuanto se puso la pantufla derecha, sintió algo dentro, así que se la quitó extrañada y extrajo lo que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Era una nota y Sophie rápidamente reconoció la letra. Era de Robert y la nota decía que la esperaba en el café que estaba a la vuelta de la calle en una hora. La chica releyó la nota varias veces y suspiró. Iba a ir con Robert y de una vez le aclararía todo. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha fría, eso la haría despejarse y poner sus ideas en orden.

Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla inmadura. Su vida se había vuelto toda una telenovela y esa idea no le gustaba para nada, pues ella siempre había tenido toda su vida bajo control y en tan sólo algunos días, se había desorientado demasiado.

Estaba embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo, un niño, un bebé. Y el padre, era nada más y nada menos que la persona con la que iba a verse en una hora y que no sabía nada del asunto. Ellos dos vivían en continentes diferentes, cada uno tenía su propio empleo y los dos estaban bastante ocupados con ellos mismos como para hacerse cargo de un hijo; pero Sophie no abandonaría al ser que en ese momento estaba comenzando a crecer en su vientre. Le diría a Robert la verdad y también le diría que lo mejor sería olvidar todo lo que pasó y volver a empezar.

Salió del baño y se cambió rápidamente. Mientras se peinaba de cualquier modo, un creciente nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para aclarar las cosas.

0-0-0-0-0

Vittoria se encontraba tirada en la cama de su habitación mirando el techo sin ninguno punto fijo. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos días y se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan inmadura. Se estaba comportando como una adolescente y no como una joven madura.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ver la televisión, ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, cuando de pronto sintió el peso de algo o más bien de alguien, a un lado de ella en la cama y que se tiró en la misma postura en la que ella se encontraba.

-Hola.-le dijo la voz que reconoció como la de Tom.

-Hola.-le contestó ella sin muchas ganas pues en verdad ahorita no quería platicar.

-¿Por qué tan seria y pensativa?

-No es nada-contestó Vittoria girándose al lado contrario, dándole la espalda al chico-Solamente que no me siento bien, me duele la cabeza.-le mintió olímpicamente.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Tom preocupado y pudo ver como la chica asentía a pesar de que le estaba dando la espalda.

-Sí, solamente quiero descansar.-dijo Vittoria.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio hasta que Tom lo rompió.

-Hoy me encontré con la señorita Neveu.-le dijo como un comentario casual.

Esto capturó la atención de Vittoria, que abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal pero sin girarse para que Tom no viera su cara de sorpresa.

-Se desmayó en el centro comercial.-continuó hablando Tom, a pesar de que Sophie le dijo que no le contara a nadie… ¿Pero que tenía de malo que lo hiciera como un comentario?

-Quiero estar sola, me duele mucho la cabeza.-dijo Vittoria tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Está bien.-dijo Tom acercándose a la espalda de la chica y dándole un beso en el hombro.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta antes de dar una última mirada a su prometida que no se había movido de lugar. Mientras tanto, Vittoria seguía acostada en la cama con los ojos llorosos, pero ninguna lágrima salió de ellos. Las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Y ella iba a ponerles un límite.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert Langdon se encontraba sentado en el café Nym's esperando a que Sophie entrara para poder hablar pacíficamente. Tomó su taza de café y le dio un sorbo, más por costumbre que porque verdaderamente tuviera ganas de tomar café.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una pelirroja acababa de entrar al café y estaba buscando con la mirada al profesor de simbología. Sophie miró a Robert que observaba su taza de café como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y sin hacer demasiado ruido más que el de sus pasos al caminar, se acercó a su mesa, corrió la silla y tomó asiento.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se formó entre ellos pues ninguno tenía la menor intención de romperlo. Sophie pensaba que Robert era el que debía de comenzar la conversación, puesto que él era quién la había citado ahí.

-Yo…-comenzó Robert

Sophie no le contestó.

-Sophie, en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y explicarte todo pero no sé por dónde empezar.

Sophie seguía sin contestar, como si se hubiera quedado muda y Langdon comenzaba a desesperarse. Pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la persona que menos se esperaba encontrar apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Sophie?-dijo una chica morena mirando a la pelirroja detenidamente.

Langdon por otra parte estaba atónito. ¿Qué diablos hacía Vittoria ahí? Y además… ¿de qué quería hablar con Sophie?

Sophie, al igual que Robert, estaba sorprendida. ¿Vittoria hablando con ella? ¿De qué? No sabía porqué pero no le daba buena espina esa petición, pero aun así, antes de que su mente diera la orden, sus labios respondieron.

-Claro.

Ahora sí Langdon estaba a punto de desmayarse. Su ex y su novia iban a hablar y al parecer lejos de él, puesto que sin despedirse más que con un simple "Hasta luego", se alejaron y salieron del café. Robert las siguió con la mirada hasta que dieron una vuelta en la esquina y desaparecieron de su vista. Langdon pagó y salió también para irse al hotel.

0-0-0-0-0

Las chicas iban caminando alrededor de un parque que quedaba cerca del café y al parecer las dos iban metidas en sus propios pensamientos como si no estuviera la otra a un lado.

Sophie por un lado pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado esos días y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto sobre su bebé, y sin poder evitarlo, posó una de sus manos en su estómago, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la morena.

Y Vittoria, por otra parte, pensaba en cómo empezar una disculpa para la pelirroja, puesto que no pensaba que Sophie fuera de esas que con un par de palabras dulces perdona y serían felices por siempre.

-Bueno… ¿Y de qué querías hablar?-inquirió la pelirroja cortando el silencio que se había formado entre ellas desde hacía varios minutos.

-Yo…quería pedirte perdón.-dijo Vittoria sin despegar sus ojos del piso.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Sophie sin saber de qué estaba hablando, aunque se hacía la idea.

-Sí, quería pedirte perdón, porque yo fui la que besó a Robert, él no tiene la culpa de nada.-dijo Vittoria de un solo golpe sin saber de dónde habían salido esas palabras.

Sophie se quedó callada y sin saber qué decir.

-Yo sé que tú nos viste aquella vez besándonos en el hotel pero te juro que yo fui quién lo besó…y yo no debería de estar haciendo eso.-concluyó la chica diciendo lo último en un susurro, más para sí misma, que para Sophie.

Sophie se sintió algo mareada y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque. Vittoria la miró algo extrañada y tomó asiento a un lado de ella.

-¿No me piensas decir nada?

-Estoy embarazada.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de mirar el frente. ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¡Pero si solamente lo había estado pensando! Y se lo había dicho nada más y nada menos que a Vittoria.

-¿Qué?-pronunció Vittoria con algo de dificultad por la sorpresa que le había ocasionado esa noticia.

Pero Sophie no contestó, solamente se levantó de la banca y salió corriendo en dirección al hotel, dejando a una Vittoria totalmente confundida y sorprendida.

Eso cambiaba totalmente el rumbo de la situación.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert entró a la habitación y tiró su saco a la cama con desesperación. Estaba cansado y enojado consigo mismo por no haber tenido el suficiente valor para hablar de frente con Sophie y haberle aclarado las cosas. Por otra parte, también estaba preocupado.

¿De qué quería hablar Vittoria con Sophie? No lo entendía pero en verdad no quería pensar mucho en eso. Esperaba que si la chica ya le había pedido perdón a él, lo mismo haría con Sophie ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Vittoria le había guiñado el ojo con un gesto de confianza y complicidad.

Langdon decidió que lo mejor era no sacar conclusiones, pues la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño: lo mejor sería tomar una ducha. Dejó sus cosas en el lavabo y al quitarse uno de sus zapatos, lo aventó a un lado y éste tumbó, a su vez, el cesto de la basura.

Robert se agachó a juntar la basura que afortunadamente no era mucha, y fue entonces cuando vio algo que lo dejó desconcertado.

Un tubo con una cinta azul.

Lo tomó en las manos con el entrecejo fruncido. Volteó ligeramente su cabeza al cesto de basura y vio lo que le pareció que era la envoltura del tubo, así que la tomó. Cuando leyó las instrucciones y cómo saber el resultado de lo que era una prueba, no pudo más que abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

Iba a ser papá.

* * *

**N/A:** Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero comencé la escuela y les juro que no me daba tiempo de quedarme en la computadora más de media hora; ¡apenas y actualizaba mis flogs! Pero bueno, creo que ustedes comprenden que mi vida no es sólo la computadora, sino que también tengo otra vida afuera (es que hay lectores que en verdad quieren que esté todo el día metida escribiendo ¬¬)

Les aviso que el próximo capítulo ya es el día siete, por lo que el fic acaba ahí; pero gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido (y que me han subido el ánimo y también el ego xD), voy a hacer un epílogo. Aun no decido de qué pero de que hago epílogo, hago epílogo xD.

_Acerca del capítulo:_ Bueno, este capítulo estuvo interesante a mi parecer. No quería hacer el típico final donde la mala se hace buena. Bueno, eso si pasó, pero no tan fácilmente Sophie iba a olvidar todo xD. En pocas palabras, traté de hacerlo más sutil. Y oh Dios ¡el final! Robert ya sabe que Sophie está embarazada :S ¿Cómo reaccionará? Eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo xD.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_-Bianca._


	8. Dia Siete y Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a El Código Da Vinci, es propiedad del escritor Dan Brown. Solamente Thomas Matthew ****ME PERTENECE.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Jan **y **Abby. **Gracias por el apoyo al fic y por estarme presionando para terminar xD ¡Las amo!

* * *

**Día Siete.**

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana dieron de lleno en la cara de Sophie Neveu, ella despertó y le fue imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Se quedó unos minutos con los ojos mirando fijamente el techo mientras colocaba sus manos entrelazadas encima de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando notó que no estaba sola dentro de la habitación y que estaba siendo observada por alguien.

-¿Sophie?-preguntó la voz grave de Robert-¿Estás despierta?

Sophie abrió los ojos un poco más pero no movió alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, pues no sabía que contestar. ¿Sospecharía Robert que ella últimamente andaba extraña¿Debería contestarle y terminar con todo de una vez¿O debería cerrar los ojos y hacerse la dormida? Antes de que ella pudiera pensar con claridad, su boca habló.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y se restregaba los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz matutina.

Robert se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la de ella con la mirada fija en el suelo. Lentamente, tomó asiento en la cama, a un lado de Sophie, mientras ésta lo observaba curiosamente.

-Ayer, cuando iba a entrar a ducharme-comenzó Robert después de unos minutos de silencio-Encontré algo en el baño que me dejó un poco sorprendido.

Sophie no pudo nada más que evitar su mirada y fijar sus ojos en algún punto de la pared de su izquierda.

-Sophie-seguía diciendo Robert y Sophie notó como se acercaba más a ella-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Sophie se llenaron de lágrimas y al voltear su vista hacia Robert, no pudo evitar que una rodara por su mejilla. Pero Langdon se encargó de quitársela antes de que tocara su boca.

-Estaba asustada.-dijo la pelirroja simplemente.

-¿Asustada de qué¿De que lo tomara mal¿De que te dejara¿Asustada de qué?-decía Robert con cierto tono de desesperación en la voz.

Pero Sophie no contestaba. Todo esto que estaba pasando era tan extraño, era tan desesperante. Su vida había dado un giro extraordinario en esa semana que estuvo en Florencia, lo que la consolaba era saber que por fin hoy regresaría a su casa de París y su vida volvería la normalidad. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba ella.

-Sophie, dime algo.-suplicó Robert sin dejar de observarla.

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de ella para calmarse. ¿Cómo explicarle a Robert todo de una sola vez?

-Mira Robert-comenzó con la voz algo quebrada, pero ninguna lágrima salió de sus ojos. Sophie Neveu era una persona que controlaba sus sentimientos… ¿Verdad?-Me enteré hace dos días cuando comencé con mareos, dolores y me desmayé.

Sophie giró su cabeza para mirar de reojo la reacción de Langdon, que a su vez, la observa con sorpresa por todo lo que la chica le había ocultado. Mientras tanto, Sophie pensaba que si ya había comenzado a contarle todo lo que había pasado, de una vez le decía del desmayo y de sus dudas también.

-Un hijo-decía Robert mirando el suelo con gesto pensativo-Jamás pensé que yo fuera a tener un hijo, me había acostumbrado a la soltería.-dijo con cierto tono melancólico.

Ante esto, Sophie se sentó en la cama y se recostó un poco mientras procesaba las palabras de Langdon. ¿Significaba eso que él no estaba preparado para cuidar de un hijo¿Y que quiso decir con eso de la soltería? Muchas preguntas rodaban por la mente de la pelirroja y pocas respuestas eran las que llegaban.

-Entiéndeme Robert-continuo Sophie después del breve silencio que se había formado-Yo…Jamás pensé en un hijo, al igual que tú y si tú no quieres saber de él…-pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque una mano le había tapado la boca suavemente para evitar que siguiera hablando.

-Nunca digas eso-le dijo Langdon seriamente-Nunca pienses que te voy a dejar sola con este bebé, el hecho de yo haya dicho que no estaba preparado, no quiere decir que te vaya a dejar sola. Tú te vienes a vivir a Estados Unidos conmigo.-le dijo con voz dulce.

Sophie se deshizo de la mano de Robert lentamente mientras que lo miraba directo a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos verdes abiertos por la sorpresa. Lentamente se fueron acercando hasta que se fundieron en un beso tierno, suave y lleno de amor.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos. Robert acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja, mientras que ésta colocaba su mano encima de la de él para sentir su caricia. Se acercaron y se abrazaron. En un verdadero abrazo lleno de comprensión.

Robert separó a Sophie un poco para mirarla a los ojos; justo cuando aquello ocurrió, Sophie hizo algo que tomó de sorpresa a Robert. La pelirroja lo miró intensamente y sin previo aviso, se recostó sobre su pecho y lloró.

Lloró porque se le cruzó por la mente que Langdon la dejaría. Lloró mientras se reprendía por ser tan estúpida. Lloró por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lloró todo lo que tenía guardado.

0-0-0-0-0

-Vittoria, se está haciendo tarde para irnos-decía Tom mientras miraba su reloj con desesperación-¿Puedo entrar?-preguntó a la puerta, y cómo nadie le contestó, abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró, no pudo más que abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Vittoria estaba sentada en la cama mientras miraba al vacío y no estaba lista para el desayuno al que habían sido invitados.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Tom acercándose lentamente a la chica.

Vittoria no contestó. Solamente cerró los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que querían salir. Tom le descubrió un poco el hombro para darle un beso ahí. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de él y le sonrió.

Estaba más que claro lo que tenía que hacer.

0-0-0-0-0

Robert y Sophie se encontraban recogiendo todas sus cosas y acomodándolas en la maleta. El avión hacía Paris salía dentro de pocas horas y ellos aun no habían recogido mucho. Estaban callados y los dos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Un hijo", pensaba Langdon una y otra vez mientras tomaba sus pantuflas del suelo para colocarlas dentro de su equipaje. Cierto, él había salido mucha veces con varias mujeres pero con ninguna llegó a algo serio. Se había acostumbrado a su vida de soltero viviendo en Harvard y a entregarse por completo a su carrera. Pero llegó Sophie. Y llegó cuando él menos se lo esperaba. Y ahora iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo de la mujer que amaba.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras automáticamente, ordenada su maleta. Un hijo. Jamás pensó en un hijo. No estaba en sus planes, pero ahora que estaba dentro de ella, la idea le gustaba y mucho. Ella siempre había sido una mujer seguida por muchos por la seguridad y belleza que destilaba pero también siempre había sido una obsesionada del trabajo, por lo que, los pocos novios que había tenido, siempre terminaban rompiendo con ella porque decían que "no le dedicaban el tiempo suficiente". Pero llegó Robert. Y llegó de la forma que ella menos imaginó. Y ahora iba a tener un hijo. Un hijo del hombre que amaba.

Mientras los dos le daban vueltas y vueltas al asunto, una chica morena iba en el auto a una velocidad muy rápida que ella nunca acostumbraba. Había salido de su casa sin ninguna prisa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en las pláticas de historiadores habían dicho que solo se quedarían una semana. Y eso significaba que Robert y Sophie se iban hoy y era mejor apurarse pues no sabía la hora en la que se irían.

Pisó el acelerador un poco más y a su mente volvieron los sucesos de la semana intensa y llena de emociones que había vivido. ¿En verdad había sido solo una semana? Parecía como si todo eso fuera cosa de varios meses. Mientras seguía manejando rápidamente, soltó una pequeña risita. Todo eso parecía novela. Y aunque ahora le provocaba algo de risa al hacer la comparación de su vida con la de una novela, comprendió que no todos estaban de humor para reír. Tom por ejemplo.

Vittoria le contó con mucho esfuerzo, todo lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido, lo que se había confundido. Y Tom, a su vez, le contó que él también había notado sus cambios de humor y su estado de ánimo extraño desde la vez que se habían encontrado a Robert. La chica sonrió. Tom la conocía más de lo que se imaginaba y en pocos meses ya iban a casarse, por eso era mejor arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas.

0-0-0-0-0

Sophie cerró la maleta, colocó su chaqueta encima de ésta y se dejó caer a un lado sentada en la cama. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. De pronto sintió que una mano más grande y cálida se entrelazaba entre sus dedos, y aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió. El estaba ahí para ella. El estaba ahí por ella. Pero ese momento romántico no les duró mucho, porque en ese mismo instante, alguien tocó la puerta.

Robert se separó de Sophie para abrir, pues seguro sería algún empleado o la señora que hace la limpieza. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Vittoria parada enfrente de él y con expresión tímida.

-¿Vittoria?-preguntó Langdon aun sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar?-le contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-Claro, claro, pasa.-dijo Robert para después cederle el paso y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Vittoria pasó dentro del cuarto con la mirada fija en el suelo y al parecer no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

-¿Quién es, Robert?-se escuchó la voz de Sophie desde la pequeña cocina que tenían-¿Necesitan algo los emple...?-pero la pelirroja no terminó la frase al ver quién era la persona que había tocado la puerta.

-Hola Sophie.-dijo Vittoria tímidamente y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

¿Qué le pasaba? Vittoria siempre había sido una mujer segura de lo que va a ser, sin miedo y muy valiente. Y en estos momentos en los cuales necesitaba verdaderamente su valentía, ésta parecía no querer hacer acto de presencia.

-Yo he venido a hablar con ustedes.-dijo la morena alzando la cabeza y enfrentando los dos pares de ojos que se posaban en ella con la misma pregunta grabada¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Dirás.-dijo Robert tomando la mano de Sophie y dirigiéndose a la cama de él para tomar asiento. Vittoria los siguió y se sentó en la cama de Sophie, así que los tres quedaron mirando fijamente.

Vittoria dio un leve suspiro y se dedicó a relajar un poco los músculos pues estaban tensos. Tras unos breves momentos, abrió los ojos (los había cerrado para hacer el ejercicio) y le pareció que ni Robert ni Sophie se habían movido un poco.

-Bien-comenzó con la voz temblorosa-Creo que los tres sabemos que esta semana han ocurrido cosas…un tanto desconcertantes.

Por respuesta a su mini discurso de introducción, Robert y Sophie asintieron sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

-Bueno, yo solo venía a decirles que en verdad lo siento, por algunos momentos me sentí como una adolescente inmadura, de hecho, me comporté como una y eso es algo que alguien de mi edad no debe de hacer y menos cuando sabe perfectamente que está causando algún daño.-dijo Vittoria rápidamente como si le costara hablar de eso.

-Yo también debo pedir disculpas…-comenzó Sophie pero fue interrumpida por Vittoria.

-No Sophie, tú no le debes disculpas a nadie-dijo la morena mientras negaba con la cabeza-Aquí la única culpable soy yo y en verdad espero que algún día me perdonen.

Vittoria se levantó de la cama y se alisó un poco la falda y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para salir, escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás de ella. Justo cuando iba a girar la cabeza, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Gracias.-susurró Sophie y dio un ligero apretón en el hombro de Vittoria.

Vittoria asintió y dio un leve abrazo a la pelirroja en un arrebato de confianza. Giró el pomo de la puerta y salió al pasillo del hotel. Ya afuera comenzó a perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Robert no había dicho nada en la pequeña conversación que mantuvieron ella y Sophie pero era mejor así. Pues, por más que lo negara, Vittoria sabía que una pequeña llama de atracción seguía dentro de ella.

Una llama que esperaba, se apagara con el tiempo.

0-0-0-0-0

-_Pasajeros con destino a París, favor de comenzar a abordar el avión_-dijo una voz que se escuchó por todo el aeropuerto

-Vamos Sophie, es nuestro vuelo.-dijo Robert mientras tomaba la mano de la chica.

Los dos tomaron sus respectivas maletas y se dispusieron a abordar el avión. Llegaron y dos ayudantes fueron a recoger sus maletas para llevarlas junto con el otro equipaje de los demás pasajeros. Se dirigieron hacia la escalerilla del avión mientras Robert se retorcía la manos nerviosamente: No le hacía mucha gracia subir a un avión pero ya eran varias veces que lo había hecho y estaba seguro de que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Tomaron sus respectivos lugares mientras una aeromoza les ofrecía el servicio de comida, cosa que ambos aceptaron rápidamente. Robert se dispuso a disfrutar su libro que había traído mientras le daban la comida, pero cuando vio a Sophie observar por la ventanilla del avión con la mirada perdida, supo que su libro tendría que esperar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Langdon mientras tomaba delicadamente la mano que la pelirroja tenía encima de su regazo.

-Robert…he estado pensando-dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos-¿Qué pasará con nosotros y nuestra nueva vida¿Dónde viviremos?-concluyó Sophie mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Sophie, escúchame-le dijo Robert claramente-Yo estaba pensando en que bueno…tal vez tu podrías venirte a vivir conmigo a Estados Unidos y podemos conseguirte un trabajo en la policía de allá o puedes trabajar como maestra en Harvard también.

-Creo que es lo mejor-dijo Sophie volviendo la vista hacia él y sonriéndole-Después de todo… ¿Qué tengo en París que haga quedarme?-concluyó la chica y Langdon no pudo dejar de notar cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Sophie bajó la vista unos momentos para después dirigirla hacia la ventana pero sin soltar la mano de Robert. Langdon acercó la blanca mano de la chica y le dio un breve beso mientras que con la otra, tomó el mentó de la pelirroja y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

Y Sophie comprendió lo que sus ojos azules le quisieron decir: Todo estará bien.

Y también comprendió que tal vez la vida tenga algunos tropiezos preparados, que no siempre la vida será perfecta, que no es tonto el que cae, si no, el que no se vuelve a levantar de la caída, que muchas cosas pueden pasar en poco tiempo y cuando menos te lo esperas. Pero así es la vida y así se tiene que aprender a vivirla. Y esa semana en Florencia se lo demostró.

Sophie comprendió que, al fin y al cabo, muchas cosas pueden suceder en siete días… ¿Cierto?

_Fin._

**Epílogo.**

_(10 meses después)_

Eran las once de la noche en la Ciudad del Vaticano cuando el Obispo Sexton estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos papeles hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.-dijo sin despegar la vista de su escritorio.

El sacerdote Alberto entró y cerró la puerta tras sí con mucho cuidado. Hizo una leve reverencia hacía su superior y Sexton se la devolvió.

-¿A qué debo tu visita Alberto?-le dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que tomara asiento en alguna de las sillas que estaban enfrente de él.

Pero Alberto no se tomó la molestia en sentarse.

-Ha nacido la siguiente heredera.-dijo con un tono de voz imponente.

Sexton abrió los ojos un poco por la sorpresa de las palabras que su compañero le había dicho pero después esa sorpresa se transformó en alegría.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-le dijo a Alberto y señaló la puerta.

Alberto asintió y se dirigió a la salida; justo antes de salir, no pudo evitar sonreír de manera siniestra.

Mientras tanto, Sexton dejó el papeleo a un lado y se tomó las sienes con las manos para darles un pequeño masaje. El verdadero trabajo comenzaba hoy.

Las herederas iban a ser destruidas ya.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Primero que nada¡Feliz Año! Espero que éste sea el mejor año para ustedes y que lo disfruten mucho. Vivan…y si se cansan… ¡vuelvan a vivir! Perdón, perdón, perdón por no haber actualizado. Ay no, que mal me siento jajaja es que sí, fueron varios meses los que no actualicé y que ni siquiera me puse a escribir. Pero yo les dije que iba a entrar a la preparatoria y que no sabía como iba a ser u.u

Tuve muchas exposiciones, tareas, luego vinieron los exámenes…En fin, cosas de la escuela fue lo que me impidió seguir escribiendo puesto que las ideas ya estaban más que claras en mi cabeza; no fue una crisis de inspiración. ¡Aparte de que a mi computadora se le ocurre morir cuando yo ya tenía tiempo de escribir!

**Acerca del capítulo:** Y hasta aquí ha llegado "Siete Días". No puedo creer que haya terminado un fic del Código Da Vinci xD. Jamás pensé que fuera a escribir uno pero es que el libro en verdad me encantó y que decir de la pareja. Vuelvo a repetirlo: Vittoria no me cae mal en Ángeles y Demonios, pero a raíz que leí muchos fics de Robert y Sophie, Vittoria era la mala y créanme cuando les digo que yo la puse más o menos dentro del contexto de su personaje porque hay algunos autores (y no es por criticar) que la ponen como una loca maniática que trata de matar a Sophie para poder quedarse con Robert xD.

Bueno, creo que el epílogo ha dejado mucho a la imaginación, así que les aviso: "Siete Días" tendrá continuación. Sí, señores y señoras, damas y caballeros (etc etc etc). Cuando estaba escribiendo éste capitulo, me llegó a la mente la idea para otro fic y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que sí, quedaba a la perfección cómo una secuela de ésta historia. Aun no sé cuando la haré porque tengo varios proyectos en mente de Harry Potter, pero espero que sea pronto.

Y por último…Solo quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le dieron al fic. Nunca pensé que un fic de Sophie y Robert fuera a gustar tanto y quiero que sepan que cada uno de sus reviews significa mucho para mí. En serio ¡Gracias! Y en verdad espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final.

Comentarios, críticas, tomates, halagos, etc. Todo eso y más en un review :)

_Atte. Bianca_


End file.
